


The Way Out

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, NO CAPES, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha is the most competent and has the best hair, Nomad doesn't do capes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, The Red Book of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The words died as Natasha unzipped the top of her uniform and, grinning, yanked out a book.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way Out Is The Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609960) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Thanks to altocello for the art beta ♥

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/148180104604/the-words-died-as-natasha-unzipped-the-top-of-her) **


End file.
